


Cute

by Pretzviz



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Kisses, Kissing, M/M, alien gen, alien gen AU, first published fic hehehe, gen learning to manipulate humans 101
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretzviz/pseuds/Pretzviz
Summary: Gen asks a question.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Cute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supernormal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernormal/gifts).



> Hi hi!! This au is originally by @supernormal pls go read their fic it made me happy. Alien AUs are kind of an obscure fav of mine so I kept coming back to the idea. Anyway this was based on the trope of "this person is so cute they make my heart throb I just need to show my affection right now!!" kind of thing. I hope u enjoy !! Thanks for reading aa
> 
> Fic it was inspired by: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761202

"Why do you kiss me when I ask about words in books, senku-chan?"

Senku's eyebrows raise, "Ah-! I-it's because you're cute..."  
Gen's face contorts out of confusion, "Haah? How is asking a question cute?"

"Y-... You're just so innocent to how humans are, I feel the urge to protect you and umm.. I just w-want to be close to you.. and show you that I l-lo... care! About you. I want to show you that I care about you when you're cute to me!" He sputtered, rambling.

Gen giggles, a habit he's picked up more and more from human media. Truly, his ability to adapt to human behavior and integrate himself into it was astonishing to Senku.

"I think chiku-chan is cute too!"

"Gah-! See, that's cute! You've misread my name once but still held onto it as a nickname... it's just one of the quirks I adore about you." Senku could never talk like this to anyone else. He felt as if he owed it to Gen to be honest about every little thing to help him learn, about how people think, why they think those things. As good as an excuse as it was, Senku also just felt safe enough to be honest with Gen. Sharing how he felt was... nice. Not often could you spill your guts to someone else, every little thought you had, without them being off put.

Gen just took it in, listened to him. Shared in those experiences, responded to and changed his perspective. Senku felt the alien made him a better version of himself, constantly allowing for evaluation and reflection. Growth.

With everything Gen had to learn, he felt like they were growing together. 

Gen smiled warmly. "Senku-chan..." he murmured.  
Senku nodded, an encouragement for Gen to continue.

"I feel strange when you talk about me like that. It makes me want to kiss you too. Is that normal? Am I only supposed to want to kiss you when I think you're cute?" The alien pondered out loud.

Senku shook his head with a chuckle. "Different things can make you feel like kissing someone. I would perhaps hope that maybe, that feeling you have when I talk about you is love... feeling loved can make you want to express gratitude or affection in return."

"Gr.. gratitude." Gen hummed. "Does that mean appreciation?"  
Senku smiled wider. "A form of it, yes." .

He leaned closer to Gen, sparing a glance down towards his lips before kissing him gentle and slow. Gen complied, slipping his tongue against Senku's lip.

When they pulled away, Gen was looking at Senku's lap, pondering. He looked to Senku after a moment with a smile, beaming as if he had won a little game.

"I asked a question about language and learned something new! You think it's cute when I learn new things!" He said proudly, a bit of a smug smile gracing his lips.

"Oh? Did you ask that question because you thought I would kiss you if you did?" Senku barely kept himself from a snicker, but his grin told all.

"Maybe!" Gen chirped happily, "That will be my secret, okay?" He giggled.

Senku smiled back. Gen was smart, that's for sure, successfully learning to manipulate one of senku's actions. Fortunately, it was for something as pleasant as affection, and not something along the lines of world domination. 

Was it wrong that he thought Gen would be such a cute conqueror of Earth?


End file.
